


Tales of the Mages

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!!, F/M, Mostly Nalu, Pick Up Lines, Renamed, Was previously named Tales of the Ships, parents reacting to moments between the ships, song fanfics, will be in little series with the ships, will contain drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Previously named Tales of the Ships.(*Username was previously MiraculousAnimeQueen)One-shots or multi-chapters about some of the Fairy Tail ships and moments between characters in general.Contains manga spoilers,and some if not most of the fanfictions will be in corresponding series.





	1. Lucy's Pain and her Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.
> 
> Updates may not be frequent, however you can comment which ships you might want added but I do not write yaoi or yuri.  
> Yet, or at least for this fairy tail fanfic.

_Her mother’s death._

After her mother died, Lucy created a barrier around her heart. She allowed others in but not too close to hurt. She was like Erza, who used armor to protect her heart, but instead she hid it so deep no one knew.

_Then Natsu and Fairy Tail appeared_.

He carried her to Fairy Tail where she had a family again. It was awesome. So she dropped the barriers, all of them leaving her vulnerable like a little child. Mira teased her about Natsu liking her, she thought it was possibly true. But it wasn’t. That didn’t really bother her though, but he had somehow wormed his way into her heart.

_Her father._

After what he did and Phantom Lord, she detested him but at the same time she didn’t. It took a lot of courage but she got what she needed to say off her chest. He was close to entirely vanishing from her heart. Key word, close. She raced to Love and Lucky, afraid for him. He was now in her heart, but not that noticeable. Seven years. Seven years was along time but he believed that she was alive. He sent gifts each year on her birthday. Then he died before she could tell him how she forgave him, how she loved him. It hurt. Like knives stabbing through her heart. So she rebuilt the barrier, making sure no one could worm their way in. Her spirits, especially Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer, were deeply treasured along with Natsu. Fairy Tail was close behind, after all they were family.

_Future Lucy’s Death._

Unbearable pain. She felt the diminished pain in her heart. Seeing her future self die was horrible. She saw how it affected Natsu and the others. She needed to be strong, future self or even herself wouldn’t want everyone to be so depressed. Her future self came on a mission, and it was that mission she was going to complete.

They did it. They defeated the dragons. But that ache was still there. So Lucy closed in tighter, not wanting to feel a dull ache when she looked in the mirror.

_Breaking Aquarius’s Key._

Numb. Everything felt numb. She loved Aquarius, after all it was her mother’s key and the first spirit she summoned. It tore at her heart. She willed the tears to stop but they wouldn’t. After she had Aquarius’ star dress she hoped that the mermaid was back, that it was all a dream. But it wasn’t. After the events of Tartarus, everyone was hurt in some way, especially the dragon slayers, Gray and Juvia. ( _A.N. Sorry if I didn't include everyone_ )

_Natsu left and the Guild disbanded._

It was the worst pain yet. Natsu promised to forever be by her side, but he had things to do. She couldn’t rule his life but all he left was a measly letter. Why didn’t he just tell her! The next day the guild disbanded. Everyone left. No one tried to stay in contact. Why? It was Fairy Tail, they valued friendship and bonds, but they left like it was nothing. The pain was too much. She moved to Crocus but it still hurt so she tried tracking their movements through clippings, rumors etc. She didn’t send letters because she didn’t want to barge into their own lives. It was probably for the best…

Suddenly, he barged into her life again just like he did through her window. With that cat. She missed them too much for words. So her tears spoke. He was always there for her, and when he did leave it was to protect her. It was probably because of that that she fell head over heels with him. He gave her a family after her mother died, he tore all her barriers down, and he was always there to support her. They were a team, especially partners, forever. He was her savior, and unknown to her, she was also his savior. 

_“I love you, Natsu.”_

_“Love ya too you weirdo.”_


	2. The Pain of Loving

“Does love rival know where Gray-sama is?” Juvia asked, glaring at Lucy. Said girl squirmed under her gaze before replying, “He hasn’t been to the guild in a few days. He’s probably at home.” “Thanks love rival, Juvia is leaving now.”

Juvia stared at the dwelling in front of her, awed at its simplicity. She knew what today was, it was the day Gray lost his mentor, so she wanted to be there for him, to comfort and to show she cared.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

“Gray-sama! Please open the door!”

Said ice mage groaned from the depths of his home. But he was somewhat happy so he opened the door. And was promptly tackled.

“Gray-Sama! How are you? Juvia apologizes.” Gray blankly stared at the girl. “Com’on in.”

“Gray-Sama has a nice house. It’s lovely, warm and comfortable but it needs cleaning.” “Why are you here?” “Gray-Sama must leave.” “Wha...Wait why and you didn’t answer my…” “Please leave Gray-Sama.” With that Juvia pushed her beloved out of his house, ignoring his protests. “Juv…” “Erza-San is waiting at the guild.” “Juvi…” “Erza-San said it was important. Please go Gray-Sama.”

He sighed, he didn’t really want to be at the guild in case Lyon came. But he was forced out of his house and Erza was waiting, hopefully to go on a mission. “I’m leaving.”

Meanwhile Juvia was in tears. She just pushed her beloved Gray-sama out of the door, she was a horrible lover but Gray’s house needed a proper cleaning.

Taking a deep breath, she began the laborious task.

Gray arrived at the guild, missing his shirt and in the process of losing his pants. “Hey ice-for-brains!” He ignored his frenemy in favor of ordering a drink from Mira.

“Gray!” “Hey Lucy, what’s wrong? You look exhausted.” “I’m fine, just up late writing. By the way, did you uh… did you see Juvia?” A resigned sigh was her only response leading her to guess.

Upon closer inspection, she saw wrinkles had marred his usual poker face. Releasing a sigh of her own, she pulled the ice-mage out of his seat to a secluded corner.

“Spill.”

Lucy looked at him, hands on her hips, daring him to deny that something was troubling him. He refused to budge, looking over her shoulder to see an aggravated Natsu glaring daggers at him. Following his stubborn gaze, she huffed, pulled him out of the guild, to the park.

Gray opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lucy’s glare, “It better be an explanation or else you can forget it.” The finality in her tone overwhelmed him; he tightly hugged her, releasing the sadness he kept buried deep inside himself.

Lucy was alway like a little sister to him, but his actions may have come off as liking her.

“Won’t you tell your little sister what’s wrong?” His head shot up so fast, both were surprised he didn’t get a whiplash. “How…?” “ You were always like an older brother to me, and you treat me like your darling little sister so.” Her choice of words caused him to fondly shake him head, but he complied to her former request, well more like command.

“Today was the day that Ur died to protect me. My pitiful self. I know I shouldn’t beat myself up over it but I just… it hurts…” He trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes. Lucy released her bathed breath and forced him to eye level with her. “She wouldn’t want you to be so depressed! She would have wanted you to be happy, not to dwell on the past but to push forward!” The raw emotion in her voice made him happy he had confined in someone, especially Lucy. “Thanks.” “Any time big brother.” This caused them both to giggle.

Pulling her with him, they happily returned to the guild, oblivious to the death glare Gray received from a certain dragonslayer.

Meanwhile…

Juvia was staring wide-eyed at the coat of dust covering the wall. She knew boys in general didn’t really care for cleanliness but this was unlivable! There were ice cups melting in the dirty sink, the fridge had rotten vegetables, the floor, and every other available surface, was littered with clothes, ramen-cups, cans etc. The freezer was the only thing in the kitchen that was in proper condition. Walking out, she critically surveyed the house, taking in every detail, and making up her mind as she approached Gray’s room- Her Gray-sama must never live in an unsanitary house, even if it’s his house!

************************************************************************************************************

Gray decided to leave and go home, when he didn’t see Erza and after a few fights with Natsu. Juvia. No matter how much he tried to convince or busy himself, she kept popping up in his mind. He was worried about leaving her in his house, knowing her…ehrm... behavior. Today was the day Ur died, and last year Juvia said it was their 413 day anniversary, so now it would be their 826 day anniversary.

Wow, he himself was surprised that he remembered but how could he not. Gray had grown to love all her weird behaviors and perks over the years. He wanted to return her feelings, and to make sure Lyon stayed away from her. She was his, and his only. Mentally laughing at the possessiveness of the statement, he continued his walk, replaying the earlier conversation with Lucy.

She was right, Ur, Ultear, his father and mother, they wouldn’t want him killing himself over it, they wanted him to live. But the lingering fear was still present, especially when he thought Juvia had died. The boiling rage he felt.

As he rounded the corner, he took a moment to prepare himself, after all he left Juvia alone in his house. Yes, she toned down a notch but still this was Juvia. And why was he still standing there, with this thought in mind, he rushed to the door, pulling it wide open and leaving it to slowly close, gaping at the literally shining walls. What the hell, did that crazy woman clean his house?! He was grateful but if she saw his bedroom, he was dead.

Running like a madman towards his room, he ran past it, nearly running into and breaking the wall. Catching his breath, he slowly peered into the room, however, he was caught off guard.

Juvia was electrified at the sight of the scarf she made for Gray last year sitting and neatly wrapped in the closet and the Juvia body pillow she made. Below the shelf were hangers, but with clothes stuffed everywhere. Looking around the room, she saw various articles of clothing everywhere, even a few were on the bed. She left a pile of clean clothes in the living room, so after gathering everything, she turned..and walked backwards, into the closet.

Gray stared at the bluenette, watching as she walked into the closet. Pictures rained down, and a particular one caught her eye. Snatching it out of its mid air fall, she took a look, her eyes tearing at its contents.

It was a picture of during the Grand Magic Games, when Mira and Jenny fought, the wedding round. Gray was holding Juvia towards him, away from Lyon, and she could see his smile, and how perfectly their bodies fit together. Curious eyes met anxious ones. Stepping forward in one fluid moment, she caught hold of Gray in a gentle but firm grip, in case he bolted.

“Juvia...I…”

“Gray-Sama, please don’t worry. Juvia and Gray-Sama can talk over tea…” Looking around the room, she furiously apologized.

“Calm down, how about we do it together then talk?” Raising a sceptical eyebrow, she pointed to him, and gestures to the house. “I’ll take care of my clothes.” Again she rose an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. “Trust me please. We’ll finish faster this way.” Seeing his point, she nodded and walked towards his room, but was promptly stopped.

“Are...are you going to clean my room?” She nodded to this slowly, sensing his unmistakable hesitation. “How about I clean it, and you make dinner, please?”

Sighing, she complied since everyone deserved to have their privacy respected, then remembered upon entering the kitchen, she couldn’t exactly cook.

Uncontrollable tears stained her face at the thought of disappointing her beloved. She was honestly thrilled at their progress, but  now she probably ruined it.

Half an hour later, Gray entered the scene, ready to destroy the person who made Juvia cry. “Gray-Sama?...”

God, she looked so cute and innocent, crap. Steadying his voice, he calmly proceeded. “What’s wrong,...” “Juvia can’t cook. I’m sorry Gray-Sama!” she bawled.

“Calm down, I bought sushi.”

After the quick dinner, Gray noticed it was surprisingly late. “Juvia, wanna stay for the night?” The girl in question  Incredulously eyed him. “It’s late and I uh...wanna tell you something.” After the confession, he bashfully averted his gaze.

“Of course Gray-Sama!” How she wanted to scream but kept her composure, albeit happier. The topic wasn’t spoken of until they were ready for bed. At the prospect of sharing a bed with her beloved, she turned into water, but somehow stayed...normal.

Juvia pulled Gray’s shirt on, letting the loose clothing hang on her frame, with her hair cascading her shoulders, her hat discarded. Entering his room, she saw the Juvia body pillow she made for him near the closet, with him sitting cross-legged on the medium sized bed.

“Juvi...juvia, do...*deep breaths gray*...you know why I keep rejecting you?” This shocked the water mage, but she proceeded throwing caution to the wind. “Cause Juvia isn’t good eno…” “NO! It’s me. You know that Ur...died on this day.” “That’s why Juvia came, so Gray-sama could cheer up!” A rare smile crossed his face as he looked at his lover, gaining courage from her reassuring presence, he spoke, leaving no detail out.

“When I was young, Deliora attacked my village and my parents died… I met Ur and Lyon, we trained, and I felt happy, but I was an idiot. I couldn’t wait so I went after Deliora and Ur died to save me.”

By now, he was trembling, holding her like a lifeline, with his face buried in her chest, her reassuring pats and rubs helping him. He was grateful she was here, so he continued, he needed to get it off his chest and she somehow guessed that.

“As I was saying, I journeyed to Fairy Tail, and I...felt like...I had a family again. But at first I was afraid, then it didn’t bother me anymore, although the constant fear of losing a comrade remained… Then I met Lyon again, and we fought…*he laughed at the memory*...and we well reconciled?” Juvia giggled at his questioning tone, causing him to look at her. Shifting so he was now in her lap, with her back against the bed head, he gazed into those kind eyes belonging to the wonderful woman that was always there for him. He continued the tale, as he toyed with her hair.

“I remember the day before you and I fought, a mage told me I would have problems with water and women, and it was a problem I don’t regret.”

Sitting up, so they were face to face, he began talking again. He felt proud as he watched her blush and start steaming.

“You were a crazy opponent but it was an amazing fight.”

The latter gasped at this, her warm breath mingling and mixing with his cool one.

“Then skipping along, you joined Fairy Tail and I was strangely happy, at the Fantasia Parade I invited you solely because I wanted to know u better. I met Ultear, my teacher's daughter, but she gave up her life, well part of her life, for everyone, and that minute saved my life, I’m sure I died. Then I saw him, my father, and you freed him, thank you! Thank you so much Juvia, for always being there for a jerk like me…”

“Gray-Sama, Juvia loves you with all heart, I will always be there!” Lifting his tear stained face from her shoulder, he gently took her face in his hands, his thumb sliding across her cheek.

Unconsciously, they leaned closer and closer, until water met ice. Their lips moved in perfect sync, and Gray poured all the things he couldn’t say into the kiss.

_“The reason I never returned your love was because I was afraid of someone taking you away. Everyone I’ve come close to died, I don’t want you to leave too. Forgive me, but will you wait _’a bit longer, it won’t be long but enough for me to process and accept it.”_

_“Juvia understands, I am willing to wait as long as you need. And I told you already and I’ll say it again, Juvia is_ **_never_ ** _leaving Gray-Sama!”_

They broke, gasping for breath. After a few minutes, a solid Juvia was there, prior to the few minutes when she turned into a steaming puddle. . “Juvia, do you…” “Every single word, after all you drove Juvia’s rain away.” Her cheerfulness infected him, and soon after, he was smiling.

Snuggling into each other’s embrace, Juvia asked,” So no hugs and kisses in public? Can Juvia live here, like we did…” “Juvia just sleep.” “Ok, Gray-Sama, good night!”

“Good night, Juvi.”

Placing a kiss on her forehead, they cuddled closer, holding each other like their lives depended on it.

 

* _BONUS!!!!*_

“GRAY FULLBUSTER! Get out of… I WILL KILL YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JUVIA?!”

“Erza-San…”

“Erza…”

A few hours later, the trio walked to the guild, well Erza walked, with Gray and Juvia hung lifelessly in Erza’s back. Soon after Juvia tiredly told Erza a bit, and then her face rivaled her hair.”

Retracing her steps, the Titania dumped Gray on one side and gently laid Juvia on the other. Apparently the new couple’s chat the night before ended not in the night but around four in the morning, leaving them both mentally and emotionally drained.

Ah, what a tiring and exciting experience loving someone can be!


	3. The War-Nalu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, along with a few others will be apart of the series- The War.  
> Probably Contains Manga Spoiler!!!!!!!

Natsu Dragneel- now E.N.D. or Natsu Etherious Dragneel- Zeref’s strongest demon and brother was present. The Book of E.N.D. was opened so of course the demon appeared, altering Natsu physically and mentally. He had wings, horns and markings with a scarier look but he was still Natsu-Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail right?

After walking around the seemingly barren land, he spotted Lisanna. She would recognize him and could maybe help him!

His childhood friend came to a complete stop in front of him, screaming and preparing to attack.

“Lis… it’s me, Natsu, I’m right he…” “You’re not Natsu! Natsu’s kinder, gentler and certainly not a DEMON!”

This left Natsu broken. If his childhood friend didn’t believe him what hope did he have that Fairy Tail would, that _she_ would? He was trying to suppress the demon but with his momentary hesitation it was unleashed.

Lisanna attacked, sending pointy feathers towards him. E.N.D. smirked, surely he could waste a minuscule amount of energy on her even if she wasn’t worth it. He attacked, sending the white haired transformation mage into the air somewhere. That was his weakest attack and she was already gone, how sad.

The demon personality decided to play a game with his human personality, ‘Let’s see who much your favorite guild likes you since you tried killing them’. Switching back to his submissive version, he went to sleep, after all this is Natsu we’re talking about here. Natsu was surprised, confused and a whole other bunch of emotions. It’s not everyday a demon decides to be submissive, or your childhood friend calls you a demon!

 

Lucy saw. She saw everything, including that book that she needed. That damn Natsu decided he would kill Zeref first then destroy the book, why was he always making it harder on her? “Stay Away, Luce, I’ll hurt you” Natsu pleaded, edging away from the blonde. “Natsu please!” “You saw.” Her silence was all he needed, to continue talking, “You saw what I did to Lis.” “I’m a monster. I’m a DEMON!” It broke his heart to know he was the reason behind the tears streaming down her beautiful face, curse Zeref.

“I love …”

“N...nat…natsu…?” Lucy’s voice left at the sight in front of her. It was her Natsu but at the same time, it wasn’t.

“Seriously, humans are pathetic,”  E.N.D. said. “I came out thinking I got a fight, instead I get girl, probably like the one before. Oh! Is that why you’re here? Came to take revenge? Foolish idea. I’ll take my time, hurting you worse than I did her.”

“GET OUT OF NATSU!”

“You’re annoying! I’m gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when someone powerful actually arrives, more than you.”

The celestial made face palmed. This idiot, well demonic idiot personality, had the same idiocy as that idiot, Natsu. Walking up to the sleeping demon, Lucy frowned at him, she was going to pick up the book. Her slender fingers grazed the top of the cover when a claw roughly pulled her away.

“What were you doing?” “Nothing.” The demon blankly stared at her before sighing, “Just leave before I blast ya.”

“Do it.”

A plain, simple challenge. E.N.D. was amazed at Lucy’s stupidity and courage. But enthralled. She was prettier than the previous one and had a larger magic reserve. E.N.D. thought about his attack, he would use his medium ranges attack, one capable of eliminating several mages.

“Open Gate of the Lion, Loke. Star Dress!”

Magic shimmered around the blonde, replacing her previous outfit with a black dress and the Leo symbol on the right side of her chest.

“Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!”

A hole appeared beneath Lucy, making her disappear from view. The demon smirked, knowing that simply hiding underground wouldn’t save her. Gathering his energy, he roared, shockwaves echoing everywhere. He, himself had some knowledge on celestial spirits, and he knew that having a star dress of Leo and opening the gate of Virgo, one of the stronger spirits, drained A LOT of magic. He smirked, humans were fun to toy with.

A hole appeared where he was previously standing, a Regulus blast following soon after. “I could sense your magic from underneath me, ya know,” he said, but curious of her state. She was supposed to be crippled, bowing to his, begging him for mercy, instead she was limping, standing tall as best as she could looking him dead in the eye.

“It takes more than that to beat a Fairy Tail mage. I promise you Natsu, I will save you!”

This declaration made the demon’s heart beat a bit more eccentric. Still, the girl didn’t stand a chance, even if she used all her keys. “Well what are you waiting for?”

Launching at him, she jumped over, summoning another spirit in the process. “Open Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!”

Jumping away to avoid the goat’s attack, he blasted a laser beam straight through his chest. “Capricorn, return!” The goat disappeared with blinding light, momentarily blinding the Etherious. A Regulus Lucy Kick followed, hitting him straight in the stomach.

He nearly toppled over, but managed to keep his balance. “Feisty, I like you.”

“Thanks for the comment, now SHUT UP! “Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Sand Buster!”

Sand, combined with the dust, formed a tornado of some sorts, blinding him of his surroundings. He tried listening but the incessant buzzing made it impossible. However he could feel her magic, stronger, at a certain point. Attacking the supposed weak spot, he heard a feminine yelp. Laughing at the pitiful sound, he broke free…, should have probably stayed where he was.

As soon as he broke out of the sand tornado thingy, he was engulfed in an endless celestial area and aura, with huge planets and stars surrounding him. Another thing was that his mobility was gone, he felt like a statue. “I’ve had enough of you little girl. I’ll cripple you, and I’ll make you mine. No, in fact, I’ll torture you, your precious Natsu will die. And I don’t have to worry about that little pesky dragon, and…”

“Geez, will you be quiet! I know Natsu is talkative but seriously, you’re talking so much.”

The demon glowered at the blonde, feeling immense hatred and respect for her. “Are you trying to rile me up for me to lose my cool and attack blindly?” “Nope, it’s actually to do this!”

The girl standing in front of him disappeared in a shimmer of golden sparks. Feeling himself losing consciousness, he turned behind him to see the actual blonde surrounded by black, murky words. “You insolent…”

“I will bring **my** Natsu back!” she declared, her hands busily writing in the Book of E.N.D.

“I approve of you marrying him!”

Etherious Natsu Dragneel disappeared in black smoke, with Natsu Dragneel appearing with wounds everywhere. Still, he was back. Falling to her knees, she felt the evil consuming and slowly corrupting her. The black tendrils slowly rose up her arm, leaving a trail of pain in its wake.

“Stay still.” ordered Gray, suddenly appearing with Happy with his demon slayer magic activated.

Putting his hands on her arm, he froze and destroyed the evil, wincing at the intensity of her painful screams. Slumping backwards on him, he held her, taking note of his rival/best friend on the ground. “He’s fine,” she weakly managed, “I rewrote it, he’ll be…”

“Conserve your energy.”

Nodding, she remained in the position, looking at Natsu. “Can I…?” Smiling at her request, he complied, holding her princess style, carrying her over to Natsu and laying her beside him.

Lucy hugged Natsu to her chest, taking in his warmth.

“You smell nice…” he mumbled, slowly raising his head to look at her, taking in her bruised appearance. “Did I…?”

“Nah.”

“Zeref is now with us, along with Master Mavis. They'll explain when we regroup” Gray hurriedly supplied the two.

“Gray-sama!”

Turning his head to acknowledge his lover, he was glomped with her hanging on his.

Leaving the two alone, Natsu and Lucy stood. Happy had already left. “I knew what you did, thanks. Also, I love you too.”

“Huh, what are you saying, Baka?!”

“You wrote it, that was one of the main things I came back for.”

She smiled at him, giving him her own answer, “I love you too, I always did.”

“Lucy, will you be my mate?”

“Aren’t we supposed to go on dates first to get to know each other?”

“I know everything about you and so do you.”

Smiling at that, she nodded, as Natsu pulled her into a loving embrace.

“Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but incoming.” Gray warned, a bit too late as Lisanna ran towards Natsu.

“Natsu, I’m sorry. I don’t... I can't. I doubted my best friend, I’m horrible, I...I” the girl stuttered, tears streaming down her face. “It’s ok Lis, I don’t blame you. I understand.”

“Thank you, and congrats!” She said giving Natsu and Lucy both a quick hug, and winking at the blushing girl.

Everyone else came rushing, Zeref, Mavis, the other guilds, Fairy Tail etc., their marvelous adventures were only beginning, as everyone prepared for what the future had in store!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT hate Lisanna. She saw Natsu, her childhood friend, turn into Zeref's greatest demon. She was afraid.  
> Thought I would specify this, I don't hate Lisanna, but I don't support Nali, I ship Bixanna.  
> This was a slightly longer than average chapter. Hope you enjoy! (:  
>  Edit- This chapter was edited, however, it was only a minor change.


	4. Drunken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Italics” - Thoughts
> 
> I apologize if they seem too OOC. Also this chapter is long, so I apologize.

**(Takes place after GMG)** **  
** Mermaid Heel entered the party, and after a bit of drinking, everything spiraled out of control. Kagura, in her drunken state, claimed Yukino should join Mermaid Heel since she had control over the celestial mage’s life. Sabertooth got involved, then Fairy Tail and the other guilds. Soon it was a normal brawl until Arcadios came.

 **-after the whole thing blows over-** **  
** Kagura was outside on the balcony which was covered three-quarters by a curtain, lightly shivering from the cold. Rogue came, giving her his cloak, after some pleading and arguing. A slightly awkward silence settled before the shadow dragon slayer thanked her for letting Yukino stay in Sabertooth. Kagura, still drunk, got emotional and cried, shouting if that’s all he cared about. Rogue blushed, as he assumed what she was implying but chose to ignore it. Trying to soothe her crying, he gently coaxed her to reveal her problems. Kagura sobbed, pulling the cloak tighter around her frame . Looking into the towering blood-red orbs that bore into her very soul, framed by his sleek hair, dark as his shadows. She was stunned speechless at how handsome he looked, his ponytail managing to keep the usually messy hair at bay. The swordswoman wondered how it would feel to run her hands through them.

Pulling the woman closer, Rogue rubbed circles into her back, eventually making her reveal her crush on him.

“I…-hic- love you Rogue. I had a -hic- crush on you when I saw you before, somewhere. And at the Grand Mag -hic- Games, I fell in love more with you.”

Pink tinted his cheeks and rapidly spread until his ears were bright red, at her speech. Giggling at how he nearly resembled a ripe tomato, she placed her hand on his that surrounded her waist to keep her balance. Her mind faintly registered he hadn’t replied, and she immediately sobered up.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Rogue realized he never spoke his answer as his gaze locked with her now  emotionless hazel orbs.

Tugging her closer, Rogue leaner in, his mouth centimeters away from her right ear.

“I love you too, Kagura Mikazuchi.”

The mermaid stared, her gaze reflecting her love for him. Hearing his answer made her stomach feel fuzzy, in fact, she could die happy, but she refused, and made an oath.

“Rogue, I will forever love you, and live for you.”

Again the butterflies returned, a thousand times worse, at her oath. Leaning down so they were level with each other, Rogue pressed a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips.  

_“God I love her.”_

Clutching his shirt like a lifeline, Kagura slowly fell into a deep slumber. His hands around her waist supported her, while the railing supported them both.

Kissing her on the forehead, Rogue re-entered the ballroom in search of the sleeping woman’s teammates.

“Kagura!”

Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw a cat themed girl, a green haired and chubby  woman. If memory serves right, those were her teammates. Accompanying them were Erza, who looked like she was torn between beating him up and worry for Kagura.

Standing where he was in the nearly secluded corner, so he wouldn’t jostle Kagura or no one could bump into him, he waited. A minute later, and he was surrounded by angry, worried and smug?! girls.

“Rogue, what are you doing with Kagura?” Erza asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Gulping, and holding her closer, he told them half the truth. “I saw her outside shivering, so i gave her my cloak, we talked a bit and she fell asleep.”

Looking closer, the girls could see how Kagura had snuggled into the coat, along with her grip on his shirt.

“ROGUE!” Shouted Sting coming over, “were gonna leave now….” Seeing the girl in his teammate’s arms, Sting smirked, telling him to come whenever. Ignoring his friend, he turned to the women. “If you don’t mind, can you tell me where Kagura‘s staying? So I can carry her there.” He clarified.

Smirking, the mermaids and Titania had a mutual understanding. Nodding, Risley led the way, her teammates following while Erza stayed to keep her guild in check.

“Kagura‘s staying with us all” informed Ariana. Nodding his head, he didn’t expect anything else since the GMG just finished.

Stopping in front of a moderate inn, Beth looked at Kagura’s vice grip, saying she’ll unlock the door for him to access easier. Nodding, he followed. Walking in the open door from through which he followed Millianna, she walked into an adjoining room. Flicking the lights on, she led the way to Kagura’s bedroom, immediately leaving the two.

The sleeping woman’s grip lessened, allowing him to place her on the bed. The cloak was now loosely in her grip, spreading and covering her body. If Rogue was being honest, he would say it suited her. Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead again, and gently tugged the black silken material away. Grumbling, the person of his affections turned, her arms seemingly searching for it. Allowing a smile to grace his face, he propped her properly on the bed, quickly sliding away so she wouldn’t grasp him. He wanted to go and cuddle with her, spend the night, but refrained from doing so, mainly because of her possibly muddled mind and nosy friends. He could smell them as they were near the door. Without wasting a minute more, and mainly so he didn’t give in to his desires, he left. Nodding at Kagura’s teammates, who took note of him having his cloak, they chorused a goodbye, as he left.

The pair suited each other, in fact, it was a match made in heaven, so Risley, Millianna, Ariana and Beth, promised to get the two together, knowing Kagura might forget the entire night in the morning.

And they were correct.

The next morning Kagura awoke, her head was fuzzy and pounding, but her heart felt lighter than it did in years, ever since Simon died. The team decided to walk around a bit before they left Crocus, to see the flowers and sites, and to clear their minds, especially Kagura, from her hangover.

“Mermaid Heel!”

Turning, they spotted Sabertooth’s Twin Dragons and their Celestial Mage approaching. Bringing up the rear behind the ecstatic Light Slayer were Yukino and a grumbling Rogue who immediately perked up seeing Kagura. Kagura’s eyes softened as they zoned onto the green exceed riding on Rouge’s shoulder.

“Kitty-cats!” Millianna squealed, grabbing Lector, pulling him in a tight embrace.

In bated breath, Rouge watched as the swordswoman drew closer, his eyes tracing her every movement.

“Thanks,...for bring-bringing me...home.” She stuttered, pointedly ignoring looking at him.

_“Why am I stuttering?!”_

Caught off guard at her gratitude, and how she forgot their confession, his cheeks turned red for a moment, before his usual poker face returned. He nodded, signaling he acknowledged her. She left to talk to Yukino, and he released a sigh.

“Well we better get going!” Beth announced, “we’ll miss our train.”

“Good Bye.” Kagura along with the others chorused.

“Bye!” Yukino and Sting shouted, while Rogue stayed still. After Mermaid Heel left, Sabertooth regrouped and went to meet Fairy Tail.

_Timeskip_

A few months later, Sting received a letter from Mermaid Heel, one Rogue gave him, saying how this was a master’s job. (Rogue was his advisor, although more like the second master.)

_Sting POV._

Rogue handed me a fancy looking letter, explaining how this was my duty as guild master or something similar. Yukino came in with a fresh batch of her heavenly cookies, settling the plate in front of me.

“Thanks Yuki!”

I grabbed one, then two, then three, swallowed and repeated the process, using that as an excuse to hide my blushing face.

_“The hell did I do that for!”_

I stopped eating when I felt the blush vanish. Looking at the plate a single cookie was left. Glancing at Yukino, I saw a tinge of red on her cheeks.

“Here.” I said, offering the remaining cookie.

“Sting-sama, I baked them for…”

“Please Yuki… can I call you that?”

I knew for a fact my face was tomato red, looking down at the empty plate, I felt her soft fingers gently take the cookie.

“Sting-sama, here.”

I glanced up, to see here offering half the cookie to me.

“I don’t mind…the nickname.”

Immediately, we both started blushing. Taking the cookie, I bit into it, relishing in the soft texture and sweet taste of the white chocolate.

Looking for a distraction, I saw Rogue had already left and the letter on my desk. Swallowing the cookie, I tore the envelope open, and pulled the letter out.

Reading the letter, I looked up at Yukino. A smirk tugged at my lips as I told her everything. She helped me with a details, and when Rogue came back, we were smiling like idiots.

_“My plan is complete! All I need is the fairy matchmaker.”_

 

_Normal POV._

“So what was the letter about?” Rogue asked, lightly smirking at his friends’ blushing faces.

“Hm… oh, just a little collaboration with a guild.” Sting airily answered, seemingly waving it away with his hand.

Rogue nodded, confused, but this was Sting, an airhead. But he placed his trust in Yukino (she was also like Sting’s advisor, after Rogue). “Make sure you reply soon,” he reminded.

The shadow dragon slayer left the office after Sting and Yukino affirmed they would reply immediately.

“So, Yuki, care to take a little trip to Fairy Tail? Rogue won’t let me leave until the paperwork is three-quarters done.” Sting pouted, as the last statement left his mouth, causing Yukino to lightly giggle. Smiling gratefully at her, he cleared his throat and asked the question.

“When this is over, mind letting me make cookies?” the light slayer asked and added, “With you, of course!”

The latter nodded, gathering the plate to try and hide her blush.

_Timeskip_

A week later Sting called a meeting, requesting that each and every Sabertooth member be in the guild for the following days. The announcement was met with wild speculations (mostly that Sting and Yukino were going to either propose or be married) causing the blushing master to reveal the reason.

“Mermaid Heel’s master has requested one to two weeks for the two guilds to collaborate, to give the girls a feeling of working with the opposite gender, and as a sign of friendship.”

Collective O’s were heard within the guild from the news. Sighs of relief escaped Sting and Yukino, however, it was short lived as someone shouted, asking when Sting would propose to Yukino.

“Just get back to work!” The flustered male shouted, ignoring the sniggers from Rogue.

 _“I’ll be the last one laughing!”_ He bitterly thought, thinking of the plan.

_Timeskip (a few days after the girls arrive)_

“Rogue! Aren’t you going on a job?!” Sting, being his usual bouncing ball of energy self, asked.

_“He seems a bit too happy.”_

“No, I didn’t find any suitable ones. All of the jobs required two people.”

“Here then! This is the perfect one!” The light slayer shouted, pushing a piece of paper, the request, in the shadow slayer’s hand, and bounded away, a spring in his step.

Rogue stared at the paper and from what he gathered:

The affected town required two mages, and a gravity mage was requested. The problem wasn’t specified, as the request stated “ _more information will be disclosed to the mages upon their arrival_ ”.

Kagura was the only gravity mage he knew, and after looking around, he found her at a table in the back, flocked by a few new Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth recruits.

Walking towards the table, he coughed to gain the newbies’ attention who dispersed as they saw him.

“Anything wrong?” Kagura asked Rogue as he took a seat opposite her.

Shaking his head no, he asked, “Mind joining me on a request? It specifies a gravity mage.”

Internally, the mermaid’s heart soared as she heard his request, however, she managed to keep a straight face.

“What does it entail?”

He showed her the request, adding how sketchy it sounded, to which she agreed. “We’re capable mages, I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle.” He added.

She nodded at his statement, then asked, “Is Frosh coming?” She inquired, unknowingly letting her worry for the exceed slip into her voice.

Surprised at her care for his exceed, he calmed himself and answered, “Him and Lector are at Fairy Tail with the other exceeds, a request from Mirajane.”

Again she nodded, knowing Erza’s guild could take care of the exceed.

“When are we leaving?”

“Right now would be fine, those newbies were stating to annoy me with their endless questions.”

“We should probably pack, the town’s not too far, but by the time we arrive, it should be nightfall, and the actual job might take a day.”

“Very well, shall we leave in an hour?”

“Fine with me, meet me by the train station?”

“Yes.”

And with that, the duo parted ways, trying to calm their furiously beating hearts and to not blush.

An hour later, and the duo arrived at the train station. Rogue was a light shade of green as he saw the oncoming train, but steeled his nerves.

“The train’s here. Let’s go.” Kagura said, hopping on the vehicle.

Rogue nodded, following her.

_“It’s a good think I didn’t eat that cookie, thank Sting and his horrible timing.”_

A few minutes into the ride and Rogue was trying his best not to start dry heaving.

Releasing a sigh, the Mermaid motioned the tiger over, pointing to her lap. Seeing the dragon slayer struggling, she got up and placed his head on her lap, stroking his hair.

_Kagura’s POV._

_“Why did I do that?! Why did I tell him to put his head on my lap? Although I wave him too. No! Stop thinking abo…_

(A few seconds later)

_He’s struggling so much. I don’t want him to be suffering. Gah! I’m going to go over there myself._

_Why am I stroking his hair?! Omigosh! His hair is so soft!!! He looks so cute, I wonder how he would look in pigtails?_

_No! Stop Kagura. Breathe. In. Out. Repeat. Stop acting like a creep._

_But I’ve been feeling so weird lately when I’m around him. I’ll ask one of the girls later._

_Third POV._

Rogue was full on blushing, and his excuse- motion sickness. Kagura, on the other hand, was also blushing but without an excuse. They soon fell asleep, except Rogue wasn’t really sleeping. His motion sickness had eased a bit, and in his opinion, Kagura’s lap was soft and she smelled amazing.

The train stopped, and the duo untangled themselves, stepping out of, what the slayers dubbed, “death trap”.

The skies of Onibus were painted in a navy blue, dotted with a shining crescent and sprinkled with stars. The job request was from a “Stinger Agario. The name was weird but this was a mage’s life. They learned to expect the unexpected.

Rain began drizzling ith each step they took, and soon it was a downpour. They stumbled upon a shack, and it was the first building they saw since they started searching for the address.

Knocking, neither heard anything and entered. It was a small but well furnished shack that could house two, maximum. The rain’s pittering and pattering was like a lullaby, lulling them to sleep.

Reaching for his bag, Rogue found it missing. Kagura was facing the same thing.

“What was in yours?”

“A few days change of clothes, a first aid kit, food and water,” she listed.

“Same for me.” An awkward silence filled the cabin, before Rogue coughed, and added on. “We should probably search for something to drink, since I don’t see any edibles.”

A banging was heard when his lips sealed, however, before he could open them to question the noise, Kagura staggered out, clutching a bottle and her head.

Rogue could smell the alcohol from across the small space as if he was soaked in it.

Transforming into a shadow, he reached her and snagged the bottle away.  

“Hey!”

“Stop drinking!”

“I didn’t know it was alcohol, you says...say… whatever, to find liquid, and I found liquid…”

“You’re swaying a bit. You’re drunk.”

“NO! I’m sober, a bit drunk but I’m still sober!”

“Fine, take it easy. Now let’s sleep.”

Sobering up at the mention of them sleeping together, as best as she could, she remembered bits and pieces of the last time she was drunk, specifically of him. What Risley and the others told her made her curious, since they said something along the lines of, “ _...you were totally whipped…”_.  

“R-Rogue, can I ask you something, if you don’t mind?” _Why am I stuttering?!_

“Go ahead.” Upon seeing her hesitation to speak, he added, “take your time.”

Kagura used a full five minutes then opened her mouth. The words tumbled past her lips in a jumbled mess. “What happened the last time, at that party after the Grand Magic Games? Tell me everything, and do not spare a single detail!” And to emphasize her point, and to give herself courage, she swung Archenemy letting it come to a stop a few millimeters from his throat.

The downpour had decreased to a light drizzle, however, with the pin-drop silence in the shack, it sounded like the entire sky was pouring its contents unto the little building.

Taking an extra minute to gather his courage, Rogue was about to comply to her request, although he would be a blushing mess in the end. Although he was beaten to the punch, by the same person who asked.

“I-I like...no love… that’s too strong, ugh, I have a crush on you, well it’s more than a crush and I…” she rambled, the sword clattering to the floor from her loose grip, forgotten. “This alcohol is messing me up!”

Rogue stayed quiet during her confession, and even after hearing it for a second time, it still made him feel like a highschool boy talking to his crush. “You’re still the same.”

“Huh?”

“At the GMG party, you also confessed. You were drunk, so I assume you forgot, or some parts of it.”

Stunned to silence by this revelation, the swordswoman racked her brain to try and remember what happened. Drawing a blank, the only conclusion she got was that he rejected her.

 _“If he didn’t reject me, he would have said something. We met the day after, when I thanked him, there was also the time when I came to Sabertooth. Or did he think I was jo_ king. I don’t know how but I fell for him, but I had, and I didn’t mind. He probably thinks I’m playing with him. Why?! Why did I f…”

Warm lips were pressed against hers in a chaste but loving kiss. Exhilaration flowed through her, coated with a hint of electricity. She savored the brief moment their lips had connected, and when he separated, she could see steam coming from his ears. Becoming flustered, she buried her face into his cloak, soaking in the warmth. Rogue in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist, and guided her towards a small bed in the corner.

“Rogue, I won’t forget,” Kagura promised, her head resting on his chest.

The shadow slayer deep in thought asked, “What if I mark you?”

At her bewildered look he explained, “Dragons are possessive creatures, and Dragon Slayers also inherit that trait, possessiveness. Dragons can mate with others but from what Skiadrum told me dragons usually prefer someone, who is termed their mate. Or something along that line, I was too young to understand then. Dragon Slayers mark the person they deem their mate, with the consent of both and from there they are linked as one, two bodies, one soul.”

Understanding flashed across her features as she turned, moving her hair to the side and gesturing to her neck.

“What are you waiting for?” Kagura asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

“Are you?”

“A sword’s not pointed at you, correct?”

He hummed in response.

Rogue dipped his head, lightly sucking on the already tender area between her shoulder and neck for a few seconds. Raising his head, he formed a small, shadow like orb and placed it onto the tender flesh. As the ball made contact with her flesh, she felt as if she was doused in cold water. The momentary darkness did nothing to scare her, after all, her life was shrouded in darkness.

The spot the orb had disappeared into turned to dark swirling patterns, branching off and blending into her skin, like a dark flower.

“Are we dating now?” The mermaid asked cautiously.

“We’re mates now, but yeah, let’s start off small and takes things from there.”

Soon after they fell asleep, unaware that the request on the paper had disappeared and changed into a message for them to come back and go to Fairy Tail.

_Time skip (in front of Fairy Tail)_

The new couple walked in the rambunctious guild to find them, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel partying.

“Hey Rogue! Welcome back!” Sting shouted, putting the pair in the spotlight. Grabbing two cups of liquor, he pushed it towards the couple.

“Why…?”

“Fight me Rogue!” Shouted Natsu, interrupting the male’s question.

“Shut it Natsu, Com’on!” Said Lucy, coming and dragging the dragon slayer away by his scarf.

“Pfft!!! Flame brain!”

“Shut it stripping popsicle!”

Natsu released a poorly aimed fireball, resulting in Kagura’s top being burned halfway off.

Swords and shadows beat him up in a corner whiles everyone else congratulated the couple.

After the hype calmed down, Rogue approached Sting, asking if he knew.

“Sorry Ro. But I kinda overheard your conversation, well mostly the confessions then left. You and Kagura weren’t doing so well, so I asked Mira and we cooked this plan up! Great, isn’t it. I’m glad you marked her though.”

“Geez. Stop eavesdropping. And when are you going to mark Yukino?”

Rogue left smirking , leaving a flustered Sting behind.

 

Behind the bar Mira pulled out a seemingly  ordinary notebook. Undoing its transformation, she flipped the pages until she came to one with Rogura on the top.

Checking it, she transformed the page and flicked to the next one.

_“Well this will be easy. It’s plain as day they love each other. It’s probably gonna be a bit challenging since they’re in a different guild from me, but they’re in the same guild. I’ll get Rogue to help me.”_


	5. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italics"-Thoughts  
> And I apologize beforehand if the tenses are a bit messed/mixed up.

Lisanna and Bixlow went on a job, after all, why not. They returned around midnight, but Fairy Tail was closed so Bixlow, being the gentleman he is, accompanied her home. All the way, Lisanna teased that something could happen to her, and he wouldn’t want that or else Elfman and Mira would destroy him. Bixlow shuddered as he remembered Mira and Elfman’s threats to take care of her earlier.

Arriving at the Strauss’ siblings home, they found the house dark, only the porch lights on.

Lisanna told Bixlow how he can leave, now that she’s home. Finding it strange that no lights were on, although it was about nine months since she came back from Edolas, Bixlow knew, especially from Mira’s threats, that neither of the two siblings would leave the house dark and go to sleep. They would wait for their little sister.

He again teased her, saying he should stay, in case something was to happen. Lisanna was quick to agree to him staying. Raising an eyebrow, he refrained from teasing her again, sensing her fear. His babies were asleep so all was quiet.

The pair entered the house and saw a note from Mira saying Laxus and her went out and another note from Elfman, saying he and Evergreen went on a late job and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.

Bixlow says how he’ll leave until their stomachs started rumbling. Lisanna blushed in embarrassment as they both remember how they skipped lunch and dinner to catch the train.

Lisanna then invited Bixlow to stay the remainder of the morning, refusing to give reason. After all, they were arguing and teasing each other throughout the job, and in a way developed a friendship.

They both go into the well-stocked kitchen for Lisanna to reveal she can’t cook as well as Mira, but can cook simple dishes.

Deciding to thank her, he ushered her out the kitchen, telling her to sit and wait. Ignoring her questions, he answers her major one, “Why?”, by saying he wanted to thank her for letting him stay.

Lisanna rusheed into the living room to calm her blushing face and to not let him see, while Bixlow used his visor to hide it.

Lisanna found it strange to be blushing, but her heart thumped and butterflies’ fluttered around inside her stomach whenever she was near him. She only felt this way before when she had a teensy-tiny crush on Natsu. She remembered their previous conversation on their way to the job, particularly one thing Bixlow said.

_ Flashback _

_“...you have no clue how worried and sad everyone was when you “died”._

_“What about you?”_

_“It was boring. There was no one to tease.”_

_“That’s all you thought, humph.”_

_“I’m joking,_ **_I desperately wished that you would come back one day._ ** _Even if you completely forgot me or Fairy Tail,_ **_I wanted you back._ ** _Oh look, we’re here. The job said something ‘bout…”_

_Flashback ends_

“Desperately wished that I would come back and wanting me in your life again,” she whispered, letting the words sink in. _“Does he like me? He’s a weird, perverted guy, but gentle, nice, and caring."_

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Bixlow approach her. Rough shaking snapped her out of her stupor.

“What?” The younger takeover mage scowled.

“Not my fault you were sleeping, in fact continue sleeping while I feast, more for me!”

Her stomach took the initiative and released a string of protests, increasing slightly as the smell wafted from the kitchen to the living room.

“Oi! Stop drooling.”

The girl hastened to wipe her mouth, ducking behind Bixlow and entering the kitchen.

“It smells good but I wonder if it tastes good,” she teased, hearing him approach.

Near the food laid his visor, prompting the girl to whirl around and notice his uncovered face.

“Like what you see?” He teased, walking towards her as she walked backwards. Her back hit the counter, and his arms rests on both sides, blocking all escape. Dipping his head, his hand moved, his fingers curling around…

“Lisanna! Are you...Bixlow, what a surprise!” Mira says, entering the kitchen, Laxus trailing after her.

Bixlow continues what he was doing, his fingers curling around the plate, moving it over Lisanna’s head. He stands next to the cherry faced girl, trying to hide his grin behind his eating.

“I’ll be leaving now since you’re home. Bye Lis, it was fun, we should do another job together.” Grabbing his visor, he turned to leave, but the younger girl stops him.

“How about the day after tomorrow? And thanks for the food.”

“Hmmm, that works for me, you’re welcome, but the next time you’re cooking.”

Nodding at his answer, Lisanna made shooing motions, not before pulling the three-quarter emptied plate out of his grasp.

“See ya later boss, Mira.”

A grunt from Laxus was his sign the blonde heard him.

“Bye Bixlow, thanks for taking care of Lis, and for cooking.”

A final wave and he was out the door.

Rounding her attention on Lisanna, Mira mentally makes a note of her new ship.

“Bye Laxus! Thanks for tonight!”

“No prob demon.”

The lightning mage leaves, scoping some the plate’s contents on his way out.  

The demon matchmaker rounded on her sister, “So Lis, how was your day?”

“G-great.”

“That’s good, so what happened?”

Lisanna sighed, she knew her sister, and her sister currently had her matchmaking face. Deciding it would be futile to not say anything, she told her sister everything. Squealing and excessive fangirling were heard in the Strauss household that morning.

_Meanwhile…_

“Hey Bixlow.”

“Yeah boss?”

A pat on his shoulder and an acknowledging nod with “Take it slow” was his reply.


	6. Karaoke Night Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with the song. All rights to Ke$ha and Ashley Tisdale.  
> “Italics”- Thoughts  
> This is my first time writing a songfic, so enjoy!

“Alright! You ready to party?!!!” Cana shouted into the mic. Cheers erupted from the members of various guilds that somehow ended up in the guildhall.

Let’s rewind a bit.

Sabertooth’s twin dragons and celestial mage came over to Fairy Tail, the twin dragons receiving a letter from Mira, stating that they should come. A surprise was waiting for them, to be exact. So they, and Yukino, who accompanied them (Sting’s insistence), arrived at Fairy Tail approximately 10 P.M. The timing was strange, but com’on, this was Fairy Tail.

They entered the guild and saw a few others, namely Kagura from Mermaid Heel, some people in cloaks near the bar, and some Fairy Tail members. A weird setup, but Mira and Cana were smirking, happy for some reason.

Joining the members at the bar, Sting made sure Rogue was next to Kagura (he was such a good friend).

A few minutes later and someone else came.

“Let’s have a WILD party!!!” The stranger shouted, holding up a whiskey bottle. “Cheers!” Cana held up her own and soon everyone was drinking. Food appeared, the people in the cloak were Crime Sorciere, who were now pardoned.

Sting was in an eating match against Natsu, most of the girls were chatting, Rogue and Gajeel were discussing something in a corner, and finally Mira had had enough!

She worked so hard so why, why were they so clueless and kept stopping themselves from accepting their feelings. The party was to get her ships together but… She knew it might come down to this.

“Everyone! Time for some games! First we have karaoke! *Loud cheers met this* Then truth or dare!”

Again cheers erupted from the half drunken wizards, although the guys made sure the girls only had a bit.

Tankards were slammed unto the wooden table, as Cana and Bacchus jumped on stage, stumbling around.

“We’ll be in charge… so the rules are: you have to sing, even if your terrible *ahemGajeel*.” Cana slurred, and somehow everyone understood.

“And you have to go along with the song chosen, regardless.” Continued Bacchus.

“So let’s begin!”

And they began.

Sitting in the guild hall were the Strauss siblings, Raijinshuu (minus Freed), Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Lyon, Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Kagura, Kinana, Cobra/Erik (the rest stayed behind- only Jellal,Meredy and he came).

 “So let’s begin!”

Drawing three cards, Cana pulled up a star bordered in white, and a whitish ribbon with a shadow background. Then she selected a card with the song.

“First up is Yukino and Kagura, singing Boy Like You!” Announced Bacchus, glancing at the papers, and after Cana explained the cards to him.

The girls got up, their minds slightly muddled with alcohol. Sauntering unto the stage, the music began and they started singing.

  ** _(Kagura and Yukino)_**

_What do I do with a boy like you._

_L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh! )_

_What do I do with a boy like you._

_(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)_

 Both Rogue and Sting gulped. Their girls, I mean their lovers, were singing such a song that got their hearts racing. Their voices, everything! It sent both their mind and hearts reeling.

  ** _(Yukino)_**

_[Verse 1]_

_I know you know_

_I'm wrapped around your finger._

_You're so, you're so_

_Beautiful and dangerous._

_Hot and cold._

_Don't you see the light, boy?_

_I could blow your mind, boy._

_Let me be your new toy._

_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it._

_So I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it._

  _Sting_ _(during her singing)_

Yukino. Her singing, the lyrics, everything, even her scent was driving him crazy. He was certain this was one of Mira’s schemes, and for once he was glad for her intervention. His gaze locked on her lips, her luscious lips forming those words.

 _“After Yuki’s done, I’m gonna kiss her senseless. I promise.”_ *(To who, I do not* know.)

  ** _(Kagura and Yukino)_**

_[Chorus]_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like  you._

_Got me lost, got me hooked._

_Now I'm so confused._

_Was this all part of your plan?_

_I don't really understand._

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh! )_

_With a boy like you. (Oh! )_

_With a boy like you._

  _Everyone_ _(during their singing)_

Everyone in the guild were cheering  and whistling, supporting the pair, oblivious a certain duo’s inner turmoil, except Mira and Cana. This was their plan, plus, Mira had a somewhat sixth sense when it came to her ships.

**_(Kagura)_ **

_[Verse 2]_

_I'm gonna win._

_Boy, your game is over._

_Try to play._

_But you're odds are 10 to 1._

_Keep the change._

_After I'm done wit cha._

_You won't know what hit cha._

_You're not fooling anyone._

_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it._

_I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it._

  _Rogue  (during her singing)_

Rogue tried, key word tried, to keep an emotionless face, but he half failed, or was in the process of losing his composure. He had just come to realization with his feelings for the woman singing on the stage, and to see her like this was internally breaking him. If only he could turn into a shadow and disappear, but he absolutely could not, especially under the gaze of a watchful demon matchmaker.

 _“ I’m not sure if she loves me, but the minute she steps off that stage… I’ll whisk her away and confess. To hell with what Erza might think or say!”_ *(Good thing Erza can’t hear him.)*

  ** _(Kagura and Yukino)_**

_[Chorus]_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you._

_Got me lost, got me hooked._

_Now I'm so confused._

_Was this all part of your plan?_

_I don't really understand._

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you._

_What do I do with a boy like you._

_L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh! )_

_L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you._

_What do I do with a boy like you_.

The swordswoman and Celestial Mage jumped off the stage, their movements smooth as water.

_Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh! )_

Kagura and Yukino walked towards their targets table. The others standing up parted like the Red Sea as the girls approached.

_L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do._

Kagura kissed Rogue’s cheek trailing her lips to the edge of his  and sauntered away, leaving the Shadow Slayer a blushing mess. Yukino pressed a chaste kiss on the edge of the Light Slayer’s lips, and slipped away before he could hold her.

  _Everyone_

Everyone was whooping and cheering for the girls as the song finished, mostly because of the kisses the boys received. Mira was squealing and jumping like a kid who got candy for a year, until Laxus, who was sitting near her, pulled her away from the stunned boys’ directions and forced some cake into her mouth. Mira licked the icing on the tip of his finger and her lips, her eyes hooded. Before either could do anything, a screech from the lacrima microphone and a clatter brought them out of their stupor.

“Sorry ‘bout that!” Grinned an excited Cana.

Rogue and Sting left overturned chairs in their wake to find their mates, who had gone somewhere.

Everyone became quiet, as they heard muffled voices, and thumps.

Cana smirked, signaling to Bacchus and they had a mini drinking competition. By the time they were on their fourth barrel, Rogue and Kagura entered, the girl clinging to him. Entering after him were a smirking Sting and a staggering Yukino. The pairs sat at their tables, motioning for the drinkers to continue their show.

“And next up is…” Shouted Cana and Bacchus, effectively gaining their audience’s attention.

 When asked what transpired, the boys would shrug, blaming their memory loss on the alcohol, and they girls were no help either, basically, leaving everyone to guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any misunderstandings:  
> Everyone was drunk, however, the boys made sure the girls were away from the alcohol after they had a bit, especially Erza.  
> They were sitting at individual tables in little groups.  
> Also, you can comment if you want a particular song for a particular ship.


	7. Karaoke Night Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own the song, all rights reserved to Zedd.  
> “Italics”- Thoughts  
> This chapter is shorter than usual, but enjoy!

“And next is…...Erza!”shouted Bacchus, knowing without a doubt the red card with swords meant the Fairy Queen. Everyone cheered as Erza sauntered up on stage, her red dress swishing around her.

“And you’ll be singing...Clarity!” Cana shouted, pulling the song from her song deck.

The slightly drunk mage grabbed the mic and started singing, pouring her heart and soul into each and every word.

“High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends

Our clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again”

_Jellal POV. _

_“My mind was racing like crazy, her beautiful voice was so amazing, and the song. I was confused, was she talking about me, well expressing it through the song. I loved her without a doubt, but I couldn’t be with her. I’m only hurting her. I don’t deserve her.”_

_Third Person POV. _

“Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?”

By the end, Erza’s gaze was locked with Jellal,the world had faded away, leaving only they. Their eyes spoke, she telling him that the song was for him to hear, for him to know that she didn’t care about how much he hurt her.

Yes, the pain was terrible, but it made her grow for the better. And if he continued pushing her away, then she would chase after him. It didn’t matter if it was to the end of the world or the underworld, she would follow.

It took her awhile but she realized she loved him, and she was willing to wait for him until he forgave himself. And if he couldn’t, she would help him. He brought out the best in her, he always did and he always would.

Erza jumped off the stage, smiling at the others and nodding at their applause. She came to a stop in front of Jellal, who had shyly pulled out a chair for her.

She sat, stuttering a thank you, feeling the room heat up a few degrees, and was sure her face and hair were one. In fact, Jellal’s tattoo had blended in perfectly with his face with the circulating whispers.

To avoid further speculations, Erza squeezed his hand under the table in a reassuring gesture to which he returned.

They returned their attention to the stage where Cana and Bacchus were about to announce who would go next.

They didn’t know where their future was heading, but with Crime Sorciere pardoned, together the independent guild was doing some more requests and they would then disband, either to travel or join other guilds. 


	8. Karaoke Night Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own this wonderful song (in my opinion), all credits to the singer/s. I think this song fits really well with this particular ship. As hinted in my previous Nalu fanfic in this series (The War-Nalu) , Zeref and Mavis are alive (this will be explained in a later chapter).  
> Also, I apologize beforehand if the characters aren't their usual selves.  
> I'm a sucker for Zervis, and their "fairytale" (pun intended) is simply amazing, so hope ya enjoy this fic. :)

Before Cana and Bacchus could continue, the guild doors burst open, letting the moonlight stream in momentarily before it shut. Heads swivelled towards the newcomers.

“We’re back!” The blonde known as the first master of Fairy Tail exclaimed, eagerly pulling the previously known Black Wizard behind her.  

At first everyone was apprehensive, but they had sooned warmed up to Zeref. They were assured by Mavis, and a voice through telepathy When later asked, the mysterious voice was revealed to be Ankhselam, the God of Death, who Zeref had angered.

Mira rushed from her seat and pulled the duo who were entrusted with protecting Fairy Tail from the door to Natsu and Lucy’s table. Zeref had broken free of Mavis and Mira and was hugging, which could be perceived as strangling, his little brother.

“Zeref! Stop, you might strangle the dear boy.” Mavis chastised.

Said mage grumbled, but released Natsu, immediately taking the seat on Natsu’s left. Mavis sat next to Lucy,at her other side, and the girls began chatting, Lucy filling Mavis in on what was happening.

Mira appeared and sat two tankards in front of the duo, gesturing for them to drink. Mavis giggled at the demon’s eagerness, and took a gulp of the alcohol. Zeref followed her lead, but only sipped his. Mira returned to her spot near Laxus and gestured for the duo on the stage to continue.  

“Well then...the next person is…” Cana trailed, gaping at the card.

“Zeref-san…” Bacchus whispered, equally shocked at the card depicting a black mass shrouded in light.

“What?!” the mage in question gawked. “I can’t sing. I’m terrible, you probably made a mistake. Natsu! You love singing, no Mavis. Uh…” he rambled.

“Please Zeref…” Mavis begged, looking at him hopefully.

“No! I refuse.”

“Fine… *sniff*...it’s ok… *sniff*” The blonde sniffed, fingering the handle of her now empty tankard.

“Fine...I’ll sing,” he sighed, watching and unconsciously smiling as her face brightened. A smile graced her lips as he trudged up the steps.

“Go Zeref!” She cheered, Natsu following suit. Soon everyone was shouting encouragement, clapping and whistling.

“And you’ll be singing...Fairytale…” Cana said. “How ironic.” She and Bacchus were still aware although they were drunk, and everything was shocking but hilarious. They both had the same thought though, _“We need more booze.”_

“How sad are your love lives?” Cana asked, her and Bacchus stepping off the stage to get more alcohol to get through the night. This comment was ignored, as everyone was focused on Zeref. The most terrifying mage in history was going to be singing Fairytale. The hilarity of the situation caused everyone to suddenly laugh and snicker, before they were shushed by Mira, a demonic aura surrounding her, who then gestured to Zeref to begin.

“Ahem...and now I’ll begin…

The sounds of a violin filled the room, resounding in each mage’s heart. The sound spoke of something so sad, yet wonderful. Zeref began, his voice fitting the music so well it left them all speechless.

Years ago

When I was younger

I kinda liked

A girl I knew

She was mine and we were sweethearts

That was then but then it's true

 I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if

I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

  _Violin_

 Every day

We started fighting

Every night

We fell in love

No one else

Could make me sadder

But no one else

Could lift me high above

I don't know what I was doin'

But suddenly we fell apart

Nowadays

I cannot find her

But when I do

We'll get a brand new start

  
I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if

I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

  _Violin_

 She's a fairytale

Yeaaah

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care

If I lose my mind

I'm already cursed.”

 

“Uh Mavis…?”

The blonde master was bright red, pointing and blubbering incoherent words in Zeref’s direction.

“Was it that bad? I’m sorry, I told you, I’m a horrible singer.”

The older Dragneel rubbed the back of his neck shyly, nervously peering at the blonde. Suddenly aware of no one saying anything, he cringed. _“Am I that bad?”_

“Wow Natsu-san, your brother is amazing. I now wish I had a brother.” Sting praised, pouting at the end.

“Of course, he is a Dragneel after all. We’re amazing!” Natsu exclaimed, smirking.

“You were wonderful!”

“Amazing!”

“Where did you learn to sing so well? That was super.”

Praise echoed throughout the room, warming the dark-haired Dragneel, except the one whom he wanted praise from wasn’t praising him. It slowly broke his heart.

Mavis leapt from her seat and onto the stage. Zeref stared as the woman he loved came closer. A giggle escaped as she approached, seeing his calm facade breaking.

“You were wonderful Zeref,” she whispered, as she hugged him. “Do you really feel that way?”

Zeref stood stock still, barely registering her words. _“She’s hugging me! Ok, deep breaths Dragneel. In. Out. In. Out._

Cana, who was eavesdropping, decided to save Zeref and intervened. “The songs are picked based on a person’s love life. That’s how Zeref-san got Fairytale.” _“I wonder where Mira got the deck though.”_

“Oh…” Mavis stared in awe, “How does it work? Is it that when you you pick the card the lyrics are immediately transferred to the specified person, or is it different?”

“Just as you said first. Now if you need me, I’ll be with Bacchus.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner Zeref?” Mavis asked the now aware mage.

“...I didn’t want to rush anything, especially with what happened then...”

They both remembered the incident Zeref was talking about.

“When we kissed, you were cursed, and now you aren’t, Zeref. I know it’s probably hard for you, you might be scared, but you’re a member of Fairy Tail now. It’s no longer your problem, it’s now _our_ problem.”

The blonde was rewarded with a wide thankful smile. “How about we give it another try After all, you did say, and I quote, “She was mine and we were sweethearts…” Mavis teased.

“Mavis…”

“Hmm…”

The duo were centimeters apart, as Zeref had long ducked his head to meet hers.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The entire guildhall shouted, everyone’s attention now on the blushing pair.

“Why don’t we give them what they want?” smirked Zeref, now looking at the flustered master.

“Huh? Wait what? I…mph”

The former spriggan pressed a chaste kiss on the fairy’s lips, to which the fairy reciprocated.  

“Get a room!”

The pair sprang apart, looking everywhere except each other, suddenly remembering they were in a room full of mages.

Chuckling, Cana tossed Zeref a key. “It’s the key to a spare room, second floor.” She winked at him, turning him the shade of his younger brother’s hair.

As everyone took a break, some continued to embarrass the pair, some stuffed their faces, some watched Cana and Bacchus compete, talking, placing bets, etc, and they failed to notice two figures slip into the guildhall.

 

“Hey Erik, where’s Kinana? I might need her help."


	9. Karaoke Night Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than expected, but I think it turned out pretty well.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Marry me-Jason Derulo.

Erik blanched at the she-devil’s implications and everyone’s gaze. He could count on one hand the innocent and pure minds, as he read their minds.  
“Oh Erik! You’re here, I thought you left. I was searching for you,” said his girlfriend, Kinanna, smiling the smile that made his bones turn jelly.  
In response, he sheepishly smiled, while his mind was full of strangling a certain laughing pinkette. He stalked over to the laughing girl as his better half left to assist Mira.  
“I’m going to tell ice boy all your fantasies if ya don’t shut up.” The poison dragon slayer growled out, using his eyes to gesture to Lamia Scale’s very own Lyon Vastia.  
“Shut it! Before I sensory link you and Kinanna to everyone else,” she threatened.  
“Ha, like to see you try. I know you can’t do it, wittle Mewedy.” He smirked, mimicking a baby voice, laughing at her internal thoughts. _“Let’s see you up that.”_  
“It’s on!” She fiercely whispered, prancing towards Juvia and Cana. The pinkette momentarily looked over her shoulder, smirked at the slayer then returned to her conversation with the girls. Before the ex-convict could try and read their minds, Freed approached him. The rune mage started a conversation,after giving Erik a drink. Unbeknownst to the mind reader, Freed casted a rune, blocking his mind reading abilities. Politely excusing himself, Freed left, returning to his teammates. Dismissing the conversation, Erik tried reading Meredy’s mind, trying but miserably failing.  
“How?” Looking around him, he saw no rune, looking over himself, he saw a tiny rune on his wrist. “Dammit!” He sweared, glaring at a smirking pinkette.  
_“Good luck!_ ” Meredy thought, then remembered he couldn’t hear her thoughts. Flashing a smile in his direction, she walked off with Cana towards the devil herself, Mira. The only reason he knew her was because she was kinda Kinanna’s boss.  
“Ok guys, let’s resume!” yelled Mira, in Satan Soul. Everyone was quick to sit and look towards the stage expectantly. Nodding at everyone, Mira returned to her normal state. “After this last song, we’re gonna play Truth or Dare!” She cheered. As some started to protest, she silenced them with a stoney glare. Soon everyone was quiet.  
Looking around, Erik saw the brunette, who was in charge. Rushing over, he pulled her aside.  
“I’m gonna sing next.” He grumbled, internally wondering why the hell he was embarrassing himself. _“Oh yeah, it’s for Kina_.” He thought.  
“Ah, ex-convict Cobra. Kina’s got a good catch,” the drunken brunette slurred, eyeing him like a piece of meat. He ignored her first comment, and focused on her letting him sing. “I’ll let you sing handsome, but I’m picking the song.”  
“Already got one.”  
“Well too bad, you’re going by my rules.” She retorted, pulling him up on the stage with surprising strength. His protests met deaf ears as the guildhall had their eyes on him. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” He groused, immediately regretting this. If he got some sappy shit like the others, he was out. And he was gonna privately do what he wished.  
“And our special volunteer is…-Bacchus get up on this stage now!- ...Erik!” Cana introduced, thrusting him in the middle of the stage.  
“Ugh!” he groaned, “Get it over with.”  
“Aw Kina, you have such a sweet boyfriend!” Mira squealed, hugging her purple haired friend. Said girl shyly smiled, glancing at her boyfriend with a small smile. Mira squealed again, then gestured for Cana to continue.  
“And so your song is… my my…” the brunette smirked, looking at him. “Mind saying what your song was.” She smiled, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Ya know what, forget it.” Erik grumbled, subtly peeking at his girlfriend.  
“Oh so the great Cobra has cold feet.” Meredy teased, a challenging gleam in her eyes.  
“Gah, I’m doing this!” He shouted. “Music!”  
“What song?” Cana asked, although she didn’t really need to, but what was the fun in that.  
“Marry me,” He muttered.  
“I can’t hear you~”  
“You heard me dammit!”  
“Aww, but what’s the fun in that?”  
“I’ll throw you off this stage in the next minute if you don’t help me!” Cobra threatened, his eyes angrily flashing.  
“Ok ok. But first, BACKUP!”  
Pointing at an unsuspecting Jellal, whom she had gained the attention of, she beckoned him towards the stage, although he vehemently shook his head “no”, glared at her and returned to his drunken talk with an equally drunk Titania.  
“Ugh, tsk. These lovers. Oh well, guess you’re on your own!” Cana smiled, pulling a disinterested Bacchus off the stage.  
“The heck?!”  
Again, Erik was unaware of the rune Freed had again placed on the stage. Closing his eyes, Erik cleared his mind. “I’m doing this for Kina.” he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, he let the music flow through him…  
_“Hell nah! I ain’t going sappy.”_ Willing with every fiber in his body, he prayed his mind reading abilities returned, so that he could get this over with and that he could jump off the stage and enjoy chatting with a certain barmaid. Opening his eyes, he saw only Kinanna in the previously filled guildhall. Mentally dismissing it as 1.)He drank too much, 2.)He was going crazy, 3.)His mind was trying to be romantic. _“Curse that demon’s (Sorano’s) romance books!”_  
As the music flowed through the room, he began. Although he was moving a bit, he kept his gaze fixed on the purple haired beauty he was proposing to.

  
“105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do  
And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush”

  
He saw the way her lips stretched into an even bigger smile, and the longer he stared, caused a small smile to grace his face.

“But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me?”

He poured all his love and emotions into the last four words he said. He saw the way her eyes widened at the second line, he heard her gasp, and the way she covered her blushing face. Erik continued singing, enjoying the way her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You’re the love of my life.”

  
He whispered the last part, and as he finished the song he realized the screaming of Yes!’s inside his brain was from an ecstatic Kinanna.  
Jumping off the stage he noted how everyone once appeared. He had long figured out it was a rune. He approached Kinanna, as everyone parted giving him space. Seeing her stand her ground, he hugged her, his lips tugging in a smirk.  
“Hey blueberry! I’m getting hitched before ya!” He shouted, victoriously grinning.  
Clapping, cheers, wolf whistles etc. met Erik’s sensitive ears as everyone interpreted his words to be, “Kinanna said yes.”  
“Why’s everyone screaming?” mumbled a confused Natsu. He only understood after his blonde partner explained.  
_“Thank you Erik. I love you so much!”_ Kinanna thought, flashing him a brilliant smile.  
Erik remembered her conversation with the girls several days before, her certain statement that had fueled his nerves. He was already planning to propose, but he had been stumped on how to. She had unknowingly given the answer.  
_“I hope Erik proposes with a song! That would be so romantic!”_  
Before they had entered the building earlier, he heard her thoughts, one thought stuck out to him, and armed with that, he made up his mind, _“I’m gonna propose, no matter how embarrassing.”_  
He felt accomplished as he returned her smile, and kissed her forehead. (He was aware everything he did and said was going to be used as blackmail. He had given enough blackmail material and had resolved to get blackmail on everyone.)

_Bonus_  
Hearing the ex-convict’s words, Erza Scarlet thought it was a challenge, and she refused to back down.  
“No way! Jellal and I are getting married first!”  
“You guys just got together two chapters ago! I was dating Kina for a year!”  
“Who cares?! Our love shall prevail!” Shouted Erza, brandishing a sword.  
The duo argued back and forth until their better halves pulled them apart, and the party resumed.

As everyone began preparing to play Truth or Dare, one question was left unanswered and had Erik stumped, “How did Freed know when to put a rune on/around him?”


	10. Language- Gale prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick piece.   
> Contains a bit of cursing.

“Uncle Gajeel!”

“Huh... ah Ryos! Little spawn!”

“My name is Rogue not Ryos,” muttered the shadow slayer, although he was ignored.

“Yeah yeah, where’s your wife, you hen-pec…”

“Ryo-chan!” Squealed Levy, launching herself at Rogue and Kagura’s four-year-old daughter. Ryoko, called Ryo-chan or Ryo, had inherited her father’s black hair, and her mother’s eyes, a mix of brown and hazel. The four-year-old was nearly at Levy’s shoulder and was trying to train with the sword like her mother. She didn’t really show signs of magic yet but the sword always fascinated her.

Gajeel’s eyes softened as he saw the scene. “Who’s the hen-pecked heckled husband now?” Whispered Rogue, materializing next to the iron slayer.

“Shut it!” He grumbled. “So what brings you here?”

“Kagura and I are going on a job nearby and Ryo wanted to see her dear uncle Gaweel.” Said Rogue, grinning at the pleased man. 

Before Gajeel could headlock Rogue, he disappeared in the shadows and reappeared next to Kagura.

“We’re going now, bye Ryo!” Said Kagura, waving to her daughter.

“Bye, Mama! Bye Papa! See you later!”

“Ryo-chan, want anything from the bar? It’s on the house.” Asked/Said Mira, beaming at the child.

“Sure Aunt Mira!”

The girls crowded the child, to which she basked in their attention and cake (from her Aunt Erzie).

_Timeskip_

A thud was heard with wailing following soon after.

“Ryo-chan! Where are you hurt?” Questioned Levy, frantically searching the girl.

“My knees hurt a bit.” She whimpered.

Everyone knew Gajeel was overprotective of his niece, and for those that saw what happened, fun was about to ensue.

“Who the f*ck…?!” Shouted Gajeel, glaring at everyone.

“Language!” Levy chided, covering the younger child’s ears.

Gajeel knew his wife, and he knew how she could be sometimes, especially when it came to these things. “Whom the f*ck…”

Levy sighed as everyone snickered, and decided to focus her attention on the child before Erza could return. The Titania was also over-overprotective of her niece, and someone might get severely injured.

“How did you fall, Ryo-chan?” Inquired Levy, soothingly. During the fiasco, Wendy came and healed the girl, after all, she had scraped her knee.

“I was running, and then I fell.”

“What made you fall Ryo-chan?”

Gajeel was careful listening, ready to plummet whoever hurt her, even if it was indirectly.

“Uhm, hmmm….iron! There was some iron and then I tripped and fell.”

Iron. That was the only word Gajeel heard, and it kept repeating in his head. He was in a spiraling despair with 'IRON' on repeat in his mind.

“Iron huh?” questioned the bluenette, staring at a particular male.

 _“Crap! I’m dead!”_ “So, uh iron huh Ryo-chan.”

“Yup uncle Gajeel. Wait...uncle Gajeel you eat iron!”

“Uh it was a mistake kid, you can’t pin it on me.”

Levy then decided to intervene. “But you’re the only one who uses iron, and you’re always leaving it around.” By now she was smiling her sweet little devil smile. “And you wanted to punish the one who made Ryo-chan fall right?” By now Levy was full on smirking. She could use to get back at him for his countless teasing of her height. _“Muwhaha”_ Thought Levy _._

 _“_ We should punish the one who made you fall, don’t you think so?” Levy directed the question to the younger girl who adorned a similar smirk.

“Yes, yes we shall! No iron for two weeks, unless a battle is happening and you’ll die!” Ryoko yelled gleefully.

“The fu...hell?! No devil spawn!”

“Mean uncle Gajeel! Three weeks.”

“Ugh! I...uh _“Com’on Gajeel, you’re Black Steel Gajeel, Just apologize, simply I’m sorry.”_ I apologize… _“Ugh this is terrible.”_ For making you trip…”

Snickers were heard throughout the guild as Black Steel Gajeel apologized.

“Devil spawn.” He muttered.

“Two weeks then. And aunt Levy, please make sure he follows.”

“I will, Ryo-chan!” Levy exclaimed, too enthusiastic.

“Yay isn’t that perfect Papa!”

“Oh Ryos, good thing you’re here. Tell your devil spawn to give me back my iron.”

“Hmm.” The shadow slayer pretended to think, then smirked. “Hey Ryo, your uncle Gajeel called you a devil spawn, don’t you think he should be punished?”

“Mhm uh huh” she nodded. “Three weeks without iron, and it’s final. Aunt Levy is making sure too!”

“Yup!” The bookworm cheered.

“Where’s mama, papa?”

“Oh, she’s with Aunt Erzie.”

“I heard my name,” Said Kagura, with Erza behind her.

“Here you go Ryo-chan,” Said the redhead, “your strawberry shortcake.”

“Ahhh! Thank you aunt Erzie!” the child exclaimed, drooling a bit at the delicious cake.

“Ah we have to leave now, see you later everyone.”

“Bye-bye,” Ryoko exclaimed, waving at the guild.

“We’ll come back soon,” Said Kagura, giving Erza a final hug.

When the trio left, Gajeel sighed and lumbered over to Mira.

“The regular.” Interjected Levy, “but for Gajeel.”

“Ok, Lemme go get it.”

Mira came back soon, with a plate of normal food, sliding it in front of the hopeful slayer.

“Iron, Demon Lady!”

“No iron, Gajeel!” Chided Levy. “Unless there is a fight, and there’s none!” She smirked slightly at the last word.  

“Ugh, that brat.”

“Now eat up, I want to go to the library.” Hurried Levy.

“Ugh!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt:  
> Person A: Who the f*ck...  
> Person B: Language.  
> Person A: Whom the fu...  
> Person B: [shakes their head]
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Lyerdy: Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt   
> Person B comes home from a long day at work. They’re exhausted, and when they see Person A snuggled into the blankets, sleeping soundly, their heart melts. Person B drops their stuff, getting themselves ready for beds. They snuggle next to Person A, trying to be careful not to wake Person A. But just as soon as they wrap their arm and legs around them, Person A shrieks bloody myrder, kicking Person B completely out of bed. Person B landed on the ground with an “oompf”, then proceed to move at the edge of the bed and glare at Person A.   
> Person B: What was that for?   
> Person A: Oh sorry, your feet were freezing.   
> Person B: WHAT?!?   
> Person A: What? 
> 
> *i do not own the prompt and credits to the person who made it.

Lyon Vastia was tired to say the least. The day at Lamia Scale had been hectic with everyone suddenly demanding their requests be met. Although it was a few years after the fight with Acnologia and Zeref and while Crime Sorciere had been pardoned, everything didn’t seem like it changed much. There were changes but for the better. Meredy had joined his guild and as he got to know her, he fell in love. He was long over Juvia, after all he knew she was Gray’s girl, even if the fool denied it. Meredy was different, in his eyes compared to any other girl, she was courageous, witty and overall amazing.

He began dating the pinkette a year after she joined, not before getting through Jellal though. Remembering what the blue haired man had somewhat threatened made him shiver.

His heart melted as he saw Meredy snuggled in the sheets of their bed, soundly asleep. They had decided on sharing an apartment to save money and Lyon was glad because at times like these he couldn’t help but feel giddy, knowing she was his girlfriend.

He shrugged his clothes off and slowly crept in the bed, careful to not wake her. It was a well known fact between the duo Lyon loved to cuddle and Meredy also loved it not that she minded.

He tugged the blanket away a bit, and cuddled her, his arms holding her close and his legs slung across her. Soon he was falling asleep.

A few seconds later, a shrill scream resounded in the apartment and Lyon tumbled to the floor, landing in a not so graceful position.

“Argh! That hurts!” The white haired male shouted, getting up and sitting at the edge of the bed, glaring at his stirring girlfriend. Meredy slowly blinked, looking at the glaring ice-mage at the edge of their bed. Once Lyon knew she was conscious enough, he stared at her. Sleepily staring back was a confused pinkette.

“What did you do that for?”

Understanding dawned on the girl. “Oh sorry, your feet were freezing.”

“WHAT?!?” The make squawked, gaping at her.

“What?” Was her innocent reply.

“You kicked me off the bed because my feet were cold. I’m an ice-mage,every part of me is cold.” He thought over his wording and after a beat, “you know what I mean.”

“Hmm,” Meredy hummed in understanding, she reached under the bed and brought out a gift-wrapped box with a bow on top. “Early Christmas present,” she said, seeing his confused face as she handed it over.

Lyon tore open the snowflake wrapping and was greeted with multiple pairs of socks crammed in. Carefully, he pulled one out, inspecting it, noting the thick and woolly material.

The meaning of the items slowly formed in his head, and when he looked back at his now sleeping girlfriend he released a small sigh. He slipped on a baby blue colored pair and joined Meredy.

A few months later, he was again kicked out of bed as the cherry blossoms lowly began blooming.


	12. Together (Nalu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the guild disbands.  
> Enjoy!

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, inseparable partners. They were always seen together, and if they weren’t, the other would know where the other was, especially Natsu. As everyone did, they bickered. Usually, it was Lucy complaining of Natsu’s tendency to: destroy everything, enter her house unannounced, eat all her food with his feline partner, or her rent/shortage of money. Nothing too concerning, today, however, was different. Their argument was stemming from their previous job. 

“I was capable enough, On. My. Own!” Lucy punctuated her last three words, glaring at the pinkette. 

Natsu knew Lucy was sometimes questioning her capabilities. He knew she wasn’t a damsel in distress, but after some random idiots started questioning her abilities, and comparing her to the team, she was striving to prove herself. “Luce, I know you can handle yourself. You’ve saved us a bunch of time. I know you’re strong, that you can protect yourself, but…”

“But what, Natsu?!”

“But...why can’t you just accept my help?” The dragon slayer said, keeping his voice level. 

“Because I don’t want to rely on your help! You’re always there for me Natsu! You’re always saving me, I’ve hardly ever saved you guys. I’m certain compared to the rest of the team I’m useless. I barely help, in fact, I usually need saving… Why did I ever think I was good enough?” Lucy sobbed, breaking down in front of the entire guild. 

They were all stunned speechless at what the usually cheerful blonde said. They never knew she carried such insecure thoughts, and it hurt them to see one of their nakama like that. 

Before the stellar mage could fall, Natsu lunged forward, keeping a tight hold, preventing her from falling. “Luce…” Natsu never wanted to see her cry, happy tears were ok, but sad tears, unacceptable. Her insecurities baffled him though. Normally everyone would say things about Fairy Tail mages, but it never got to them. Lucy, as far as he knew, cared for what they said but slowly, he guessed, it built up until it broke her. 

“Lucy Heartfilia…” That’s when it struck him. Lucy was from a rich family, and as he knew (he wasn’t stupid), people always expected great things from them. It was like that for him and others, everyone expected them to save the day. 

“Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.” 

Lucy looked at her partner, tears trailing down her cheek. 

“You are Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, in Team Natsu. You’re the light of Fairy Tail, and you’ve helped us in more than one ways. I don’t know how to describe it, but…”

“Thank you, Natsu.” She whispered, hugging him, her tears slowly stopping. She hugged him tighter,  _ You always know what to say. _

Everyone lunged at the unsuspecting duo, wrapping them in a Fairy Tail hug, that caused them to fall. In the chaos, the sound of light laughter broke through. Soon enough everyone was laughing with the blonde. 

The Master looked down from his perch, adoration in his gaze, as he looked at his children. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my thoughts and what I think might happen.


End file.
